Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail
by Neph Champion
Summary: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and plans. A Life and Times Divergence fiction. After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they plan for the worst. Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and more pairings later.
1. Returning Home

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Prologue: Returning Home)

Minato's eyes hardened a split second after the teenaged form of his _orphaned son_ disappeared, "Let's go home." He turned away, Kakashi being the only one to notice that his Sensei wasn't as happy as he seemed. _"How can they hate him?"_ Kakashi heard his Sensei ask through mind-speech.

Kakashi shrugged helplessly how was he supposed to know? He was ten now and Naruto had looked to be about sixteen so, _"I don't know Tou-san, but Naruto never deserved that,"_ he replied sadly. "I can't wait…" he muttered, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his bed in the Namikaze Estate. His Otouto didn't deserve his fate…

Several days later, Minato sat at the kitchen table, struggling to write his report. "Damn it, I want to add 'Ruto-kit in but I _can't_…" Minato rubbed his face with both hands in frustration; his son was so bright. So brave, forced to hide his intelligence to stave off actual attacks on his person… Forced to live his worst fear because showing that he was intelligent was more dangerous than acting the idiot, and worst of all… Minato shivered, trying not to drown it the memories he'd been given. Kushina was on a mission of her own and Minato was glad that his Uzu-hime wasn't here, (he might not have been able to stop himself from breaking down and telling her) looked up, smiling sadly as his eyes landed on Kakashi, who was napping on the couch. …Maybe he could disguise the fact that he was talking about a time traveler? Minato nodded and started again, this time just using 'kit' and not giving a name.

Everyone knew that Kakashi was his kit so they would all assume that he was talking about Kakashi's performance instead of someone else's. Minato finished the report with a sigh. He got up, rolled up the scroll and went to shake Kakashi awake, "Kaka-kit."

Kakashi opened one sleepy eye, "…Hmm?"

"I'm going to turn in the report; I'll carry you up to bed when I get back alright?" Minato asked.

Kakashi nodded, his eye sliding closed as Minato pulled away. "…Hai Tou-san…" He was too tired to do anything but nap. And here in the Namikaze Compound he was even safer than he had been in his father's house.

As it was, Minato was still sure that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying into Kushina's beautiful red hair when she returned… Minato left the compound and headed for the Hokage Tower.

How old had his son been? Minato wondered; he had looked to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen years old, which gave him and Kakashi, and maybe Kushina four years at most to plan for the worst, which was no change to the time line. That was something he didn't want at all!

When he arrived at the tower, he heard whispers; it seemed that his Uzu-hime was back. He swallowed, stealing himself for the raw emotions that would truly test his control. Minato would have to get Kushina home quickly so that he wouldn't break down in front of the Hokage.

Minato took a deep breath before knocking on the Hokage's door.

The Hokage looked up at the knock on the door, Minato had arrived. He gave the petit redheaded woman a smile, which she returned with a fond expression of her own and called out, "Enter."

Minato pushed the door open, smiling softly, fondly to the woman, brushing cheeks with her in greeting. "Okeari Kushina-hime."

"Tadaima," Kushina returned, "How was your mission Minato-kun?"

"It went well, Uzu-hime, the Kit did exceedingly well."

She giggled, "I'm glad."

Minato held out the scroll to the Hokage, "My mission report Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi took the scroll, "Then you and Kushina-san are dismissed for the time being. Go home and get some rest you two."

"Yes Sandaime-sama," Kushina smiled, "I'll make sure Minato-kun rests,"

Minato wrapped an arm around the redhead, "I'll make sure that she gets some rest too, Kakashi has been too tired to do anything but nap in the three days since we've returned from Rouran. Most likely, I'll put him to bed and then make a simple dinner for the three of us before doing anything else." Minato gave his girlfriend a sideways glance, trying to convey some of what he was feeling to her. "We'll see you in a few… days?"

"Yes, take a few days off you two, Kakashi as well." The Sandaime agreed.

Minato's Tail

Minato and Kushina walked in the front door of Minato's house quietly half an hour later. He let go of her took his shoes off. "Tadaima, Kakashi-kit," He called quietly, but didn't get a reply. "I need to get him to bed then…" Minato smiled fondly as he shared a glance with Kushina.

Kushina giggled, "So, how did the mission really go? I heard that the summoned the Foxes for the first time in how many years?" she asked curiously.

Minato's shoulders slumped slightly, "I'll tell you after I put Kakashi to bed, I really drained him, forcing him to keep up with us the way I did, I'm glad Sandaime-sama has given us a few days off…" He left Kushina in the hall to take his student to his room. "Go ahead and find a seat in the living room."

Kushina followed Minato to the living room, where she watched him tenderly pick his ten-year-old student. "…Minato…?"

Minato looked up at her from where he was kneeling, positioning Kakashi on his back. His diamond blue eyes were stormy, emotions battling to get out but his control was great and nothing got passed his eyes. "I'll be fine, everything will be explained My Love, My Vixen…" He returned to her side, bushing his cheek against hers before leaving her in the room.

Kushina blinked as she sat down on one of the fluffy couches in the room.

(End)

*looks at the fic* …Wow, this just from a retelling of The Lost Tower? Eh… You guys asked for this so… please tell me what you think!

Neph


	2. Sharing the Information

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Sharing the Information)

"Minato, what is this about?" Kushina asked when he returned to the living room.

"What I have to tell you can't spread Kushina." Minato told her seriously, "We have four years at most to make things right, and a lot went wrong… or, _will_ go wrong…" He sighed as he sat down next to her and pulled both his and her Heate-ite off, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Minato…?"

"You know I love you more than anything right?" Minato asked softly, "I need to know Kushina, can I trust you with my Clan's secrets?" the questions was soft but dead serious.

"Yes, you can trust me Minato," Kushina reassured him. "What is this about?"

"The mission."

"The mission?" She asked. She received a quiet affirmative sound in reply, "What about it?"

"Not yet Kushina, you are going to feel a bit of pressure, maybe a little bit of a pinch, but that's normal ok?" Minato asked as he pressed his mind gently against hers. "I need you to relax and not fight me."

"I can do that."

"Good." Minato took a deep breath and pushed, he broke through the flimsy barrier around her mind easily enough, causing her to yelp and squirm in discomfort. _"Shh… Don't fight me My Vixen…"_ The thought flitted across her mind as the pressure increased. Minato bore his mind and his secrets to her as he built up better defenses around her mind, creating a chakra conductive metal wire mesh fence to enclose the library form and the deep forest that her mind took. He reinforced the walls of her library and created duplicates of the foxes roaming in his own mind to patrol her forest and expel any intruders.

Finally, Minato opened his eyes as he shared his memories of _their orphan son_ and the mission. _"You see now why I had to open your mind? You will never have to worry about attacks on your mind again, and Genjutsu won't be as effective either."_ Minato pulled back, his mind still intertwined with hers. _"Are you ready to see what he, our Naruto-kit went through to get to where he was when I met him?"_

Kushina bit her lip in confusion, all these new sensations were alien to her, and then tried to speak the way Minato was, _"Y-yes… I-I'm r-ready…"_ her soft mind speech was shaky and almost completely incomprehensible, but Minato, having already taught Kakashi how to use the telepathy of the Namikaze could understand it easily enough. She was so very confused, was this another Namikaze thing?

Minato nodded, _"I'll start, with the night we die, the night everything goes to hell."_ Minato winced, since, in order to transfer a copy of those memories to her, they had to watch them. The only reason he hadn't lost his composure when he had received them was because he was on a mission, and his son, who hero-worshipped him had been there. Now, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to, he hadn't even gone through the memories yet, but he was doing that now… again.

The memory of that night was, surprisingly, very detailed, even when it was clear that the protector of his clan had gone insane. In his insanity, he had accidently killed them both and had tried to kill their newborn as well. His regret was palpable as they went through the memory, the happy meeting with Mikoto and being introduced to her daughter, whom was already protected by a Namikaze Concealment Genjutsu. And then it cut to several hours later.

Letting Minato keep him contained though he longed for some fresh air and wanted so badly to see his Mate again, his joy at seeing the elation on Minato's face upon learning that his son, _his son_, was healthy. The tears of happiness that fell from Minato's eyes filled Kyuubi's chest with such warmth… and then…

Tragedy strikes, the two older women that had helped Kushina give birth were cut down and the infant Namikaze heir was held in the arms of their murderer! His eldest human kit was forcefully separated from his mate and then…

Pain! So much pain and then! Enemies were all around. They were holding his kits hostage! He had to find them! Where was Kybi-chan? She must be either with their kits –be they human or not- or dead! He'd destroy this place to get them back if he had to!-

Minato pulled Kushina forcibly out of the memory, panting, he choked on the bile in his throat and tried to keep from throwing up. And that had only been the first half of the memory! The memory was bad, one of the worst; Minato hadn't thought it would be that bad. They still had to watch the sealing. _"Let's stop for now, My Vixen…"_

"Why?" Kushina demanded out loud, "Why should we stop? You told me that this was important!"

_"I'm not saying that it isn't, but I can't handle any more right now my Uzu-hime…"_ Minato replied, breathing deeply, _"I need to distance myself from the memory it was so intense."_

"…Oh… I see," Kushina replied, she was feeling rather sick as well. Maybe a break wasn't such a bad idea after all…

(End)

Ok, this is a first… I have to write End notes first…

Review*cough*flame*cough* Response:

Dear Guest: I really wish you had signed in so I could do this privately but… Where the fuck do you get off saying those things? Read 'A Fox's Tail' it will explain all about the Telepathy. I hate having to explain these things twice…

The Namikaze Clan (mine at least) is known as The Demon Fox Clan in the Bingo Book. They have a family Summoning Contract much like the Sarutobi do. The Namikaze are so deadly on the battlefield when their foxes are around that their enemies started killing, yes _killing_, the clan before they could summon help, literally!

On the Telepathy issue, and I quote from 'A Fox's Tail' End notes: "[4] We don't know much about summons do we? My foxes are going to be telepathic, it makes them useful on the battlefield and for recon, since I have put a kill on sight order on the family I figured I should start to introduce some of their abilities, being telepathic means that they can communicate with their summoners, even if the summoners might not be able to reply, (I'm not sure if I'm going to do that yet, I'm still working on it.) If I decide to make the Namikaze telepathic as well then it will only be between other Namikaze (blood/blood adoption only) and the Fox Summons Clan. If the Namikaze aren't telepathic then the Foxes will also be able to read minds, I'm leaning towards the Namikaze Clan being telepathic." And "[6] Decision made, the Namikaze are telepathic, but only with family, which is why Naruto can hear the conversation. Kakashi can hear it too, but he refuses to take the Namikaze name, he doesn't want his own family, the Hatake to go extinct. (Namikaze to Namikaze, Namikaze to Fox, and Fox to Fox.) This way, Minato's clan isn't a bunch of overpowered OCs."

Next bit: Kakashi's behavior: Kakashi is ten; of course this is not going to be the Kakashi of Naruto! I told you they would be out of character! This is an AU of pre-canon, which means that it follows the story line because it has to. Kakashi was never allowed to live alone, and I stand by my belief that the team becomes the family for orphaned kids; of which _Kakashi is one_.

Next point: Nicknames: You don't expect Asuma and Kurenai to call each other by the names they were given by their enemies do you? Sure Kushina and Minato have canon nicknames, but can you really see them using those names while off the battlefield? I can't, which is why I came up with nicknames that they could use in a private setting! Uzu-hime is a play on where she's from and who she's related to. Kaka, Kashi, those are nicknames for Kakashi that I'm pretty sure his father would have used when he was around and as Minato is acting as his parental figure it would make sense that Minato would too.

Also, on Kakashi himself: In my verse, which is called 'Life and Times' Kakashi was younger when he lost his father, he was six not eight. As I am dabbling in Kishimoto's sand box I am allowed to fudge details like that if I so please, this is fanfiction, if you want canon go read the manga or watch the Anime.

I SAID KYUUBI WOULD BE OUT OF CHARACTER!

…Sorry about that everyone… had to address that.


	3. Teammates and Memories

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Teammates and Memories)

There was a tapping sound coming from the window, Minato wasn't really surprised to see a member of ANBU kneeling on the window sill. "Yes?"

"Sandaime-sama wishes to see you Minato-san."

"Thank you Crane, I'll be right there." Minato turned to his girlfriend, _"We'll continue later ok?"_

"Yes Minato, good luck." Kushina replied, brushing her palm against his cheek gently. She watched as he followed the ANBU from their home and sped off into the village. "Come back soon Love…"

Minato was actually grateful for the distraction; it would let him distance himself from that memory. He took to the roofs after his escort and blurred towards the Hokage Tower. _"What could he want this late?"_ Minato asked Kushina mentally, trying to force her into speaking mentally, she needed the practice.

_"I-I don't know…"_ Kushina's voice was already sounding steadier, _"I-it might h-have something to do with Ka-Kakashi…"_

_"I see, well then, I suppose then that he's giving me more students?"_ Minato mused.

_"Maybe,"_ Kushina replied, _"I t might be. I wouldn't be surprised; you are a wonderful teacher Minato."_

_"Thank you, My Uzu-hime."_

Minato's Tail

Hiruzen smiled at Minato as he came in through the window, "You're late." He quipped playfully.

"I am not." Minato replied, "You summoned me and I answered as quickly as I could, I wasn't expecting to be summoned, Kushina-chan and I were in the middle of something."

"Ah," Sarutobi grinned, "I have two students that just made it back from a mission; both their third teammate and sensei were killed."

"That's horrible," Minato breathed, "You want me to take over?"

"Please?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato sighed, "Sure, why not…" He might as well, and Kakashi needed to learn to work with other ninja his own age so… Why not start now? "Where are they?"

"At the hospital getting checked out," Hiruzen informed the blond Jounin.

Minato looked at the Hokage and bit his lip. Should he take them? Normally he wouldn't hesitate, but would be able to conduct the tests with his mind elsewhere? "...May I think on this Sandaime-sama?" he asked.

"...Does this have to do with what you were don't before I summoned you Minato?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." Minato admitted, "I'm afraid that my mind won't be with my prospective students... I need to get through this first please?" the blond Jounin requested, "I'll go ahead and meet them, but I can't test them until..."

"Until what Minato?" Sarutobi asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Minato kept his mouth shut and shook his head. "I can't tell you. Clan Secret." Minato invoked.

The Hokage pouted. "Go meet them."

Minato fled as fast as he could, he'd have to head to the hospital first but that wouldn't take long. And then he could get back to his Uzu-hime and Kyuubi's memory.

Minato's Tail

Obito looked over at his teammate in concern, "What do you think our new Sensei will be like?"

"Nothing like Nita-sensei hopefully..." Rin muttered, "Can you believe her? I worked my ass off to become the med-nin I am!" There were tears in her eyes.

Obito nodded, "'An Uchiha without the eyes isn't worth anything!'" he mocked, growling.

They had both done their very best in the Academy, so what if Obito wasn't as good as other Uchiha? He did his best and that was what mattered! It was the same with Rin; she was from a rather small clan that had a natural talent for healing. She was the clan heir and prodigy on top of that.

They'd both been lucky to get on the same team, and it helped that they were already friends... But then... They'd gotten the worst teacher of the lot. Talk about bad luck! They were just hoping that the Sensei that arrived for them wouldn't be like her!

Minato's Tail

Minato flagged down a nurse when he arrived at the hospital, "I'm here for the two Genin?"

"Oh, Minato-kun!" the nurse (an old classmate and acquaintance Rei) smiled, "This way, they're ready to leave. But you'd do best to take them home with you and let them rest where they can be sure their safe, a nice neutral place."

Minato nodded as she opened the door for him. "Thank you Rei." He closed the door and turned to look at his (new?) students. "Yo, I'm Namikaze Minato and I'm going to be your Sensei from now on." …That felt really awkward…

Rin and Obito stared at the young blond Jounin that had come in. "Nice to meet you, Namikaze-sensei." Rin said quietly, "I am Yagami Rin."

"Hi Namikaze-sensei," Obito echoed, "I'm Uchiha Obito."

"Well Rin, Obito, the two of you are going to be spending the night in my Compound. Is there any family that I need to contact for either of you?" Minato asked, fighting the urge to fidget under their scrutinizing gazes.

They both nodded, "My Mother will want to know." Rin replied, writing down her contact information and handing it over.

Minato smiled at Obito, "Uchiha yes?" he got a nod, "Then I'll just get in touch with 'Gaku-kun and he can take care of it." Minato used the phone in the hospital to call Rin's mother and then Fugaku to let them know what was up and that he'd have them and not to worry.

Obito blinked, 'Gaku? …Was this the best friend that Fugaku-itoko was always talking about?

Minato's Tail

Maybe ten minutes later Minato walked out with Obito and Rin trailing after him. "Now, the student I already have is already asleep, so please be quiet when you pick your rooms." Minato informed them as they approached the Namikaze Compound.

Minato opened the door and let them in first. He wasn't expecting Kushina to come running. "...Tadaima...?" He asked as she flung her arms around his neck. "Kushina? My Vixen, what is the matter?"

"Mi-Minato..." Kushina sobbed, and he suddenly understood, without his calming presence, the weight of the half-memory had crashed down on her head.

Minato wrapped his arms around her, "Shh... My Uzu-hime. Hush Hime, hush... I'm here now..."

Obito and Rin stood off to one side, feeling rather awkward, "Umm..." Rin tried to speak up, but Minato held up a finger as he concentrated on calming his girlfriend.

Minato motioned for them to follow as he walked Kushina back into the living room, soothing her with his voice the entire time. "Hush sweetheart, hush..." Minato, in a last ditch effort to calm he pulled her into his lap after sitting down and purred for her.

Kushina blinked a few minutes later when she felt much calmer, "Sorry about that Minato..." she whispered trying to wipe the tears from her eyes only for more to replace them. Then she noticed the younger ninja. "Who are these?"

"These are what Sandaime-sama called me away from you for, the pretty, talented girl is Rin and the Uchiha is Obito."

"Hi guys." Kushina tried to greet them cheerfully, but Obito and Rin weren't fooled. Whatever had caused Kushina-san such distress was still bothering her.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina-san..." they chorused, relaxing slightly.

Minato could see that they were both tired. "The bedrooms are right up the stairs, the ones to the left are for guests and the ones on the right are for family, please choose a room on the left for now." He shooed them up the stairs.

Kushina watched the two children climb the stairs before burying her face in Minato's chest again. "You and your goddamned unshakable control..." Kushina muttered brokenly into his chest as she began to sob again, "You are such a flake and and..." She dissolved into tears, unable to string two words together anymore.

Minato sighed slightly as he began to purr again. "Hush My Kushina-hime. It won't happen, I promise, it won't happen."

Her shoulders shook as she wept, and Minato tried everything he could think of, almost. Minato tried not to sigh as his purr deepened. He needed her to calm down, but then he remembers their wonderful son and how he was just like his wonderful mother. He pulled her face out of his chest and wiped away her tears. "Hush, My Uzu-hime, My Kushina-hime..." Minato murmured lovingly as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth soundly. They stayed like that until they needed to breathe. When Minato pulled away, his Kushina was much calmer.

"Minato-kun, can we keep going with the memory please?" Kushina asked him seriously "This is important right? We'll die if we..."

Minato nodded silently as he once again rested his forehead against hers and pulled up the memory again.

Minato's Tail

What was that? That looked like his human kit... but Kyuubi was sure it was an imposter trying to lead him away, so they could -kill- the last of his kits! They would _pay_! For destroying what little happiness his last human kit had been able to gather for himself, the rest of these humans would _suffer_...

Oh look, it was the imposter again on his kit's stone face. Why had his kit wanted his head there again? Not that it really mattered, when he found them he would take all three of them to the Fox Sanctuary where Kybi-chan could heal Kushina-kit and Minato would be happy! They'd never want for anything because he and Kybi-chan would protect them and provide whatever they needed.

...Wait, wait, wait... What am I doing? I am in so much pain! Can't think straight... Oh look, there's Minato-kit and Kushina-kit and Naruto-kit... Is that Shinigami-san behind Minato-kit?

...I see, I'm being resealed... It's better that way anyway... "Hello Shinigami-san."

"Yo boss, what's up?"

"Oh not much you know..." Kurama (the Kyuubi) replied, "Though why Minato-kit wants to be bored out of his mind for who knows how long I don't know... He should know better..."

The Shinigami shrugged as he began to pull at his boss's chakra. "It's his punishment."

"I suppose..." Kurama replied as he semi-willingly let himself be sealed into Naruto-kit.

Minato pulled Kushina out as the memory ended. "...That is what it to become of us if we do nothing, My Kushina-hime." He brushed his cheek against hers, "We have four years."

(End)

…Wow this took a few days… Well, it's a good thing that this and Akatsuki's Tower are flowing like this… Now if only Naruto's Tail would come this easy…

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. The end was sad but funny… and there's more to come too!

Neph


	4. Teachers and Devastation

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Teachers and Devastation)

Kakashi opened his door to the right of the stairs blinking tiredly. Why was Kushina-kaa-san crying so loudly? He blinked sleepily as an older boy and girl appeared at the top of the stairs and came to the wrong conclusions.

Rin pushed Obito out of the way as the ten year old lunged at him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi hissed (doing a wonderful impression of Minato when he hissed in displeasure). "I won't let you take my Tou-san or Kaa-san from me!"

Kakashi jumped at them again but was caught in midair. "'Kashi-kit, what are you doing up?"

Obito and Rin blinked in surprise as Minato materialized behind the younger ninja and grabbed him out of the air. They were shocked speechless.

"Kaa-san's wailing woke me..." Kakashi admitted as Minato adjusted his hold so that the ten-year-old was leaning against his chest and yawned tiredly. "'M worried..."

"Shh..." Minato rubbed Kakashi's back soothingly. "I'm sure he's fine... but why did you attack these two?"

"Thought they were going to take you away from me or Kaa-san away from us..." Kakashi slurred as he began to fall asleep again.

"They aren't going to do that Kaka-kit." Minato reassured him quietly. "Let's get you back to bed 'k?"

Kakashi nodded, laying his head on Minato's vested shoulder.

"Sorry about that Obito, Rin, he's still a bit high-strung from our last mission and he's just tired. He'll be better in the morning. Pick a room and go to bed, it's late. I have to go tuck Scarecrow here back into bed..." Minato walked down the right a few doors and disappeared into one of them.

Rin and Obito looked at each other in bewilderment before choosing two rooms on the left that were next to each other.

Minato's Tail

The next morning Rin and Obito stumbled into the kitchen both yawning. "Good morning Namikaze-sensei..." they chorused tiredly.

Minato looked up from where he was preparing breakfast, "Good morning you two." He turned to the boy sitting at the table already, "Kakashi, did you forget to put out extra chairs?"

"No Tou-san I didn't, I remembered to set the table with enough places too." Kakashi replied carefully.

"Then don't you think you should apologize to these two Genin that you attacked _unprovoked_ last night?" Minato asked pointedly. "I understand that you were groggy and irritated, but that does _not_ excuse your behavior yesterday."

Kakashi hung his head. "Yes Tou-san..." he turned to Rin and Obito and bowed, "I'm sorry for attacking you last night, I was in the wrong, please forgive me."

Rin and Obito stared between their new teacher and their new teammate. Now they were really confused.

"I-its ok, Kakashi-san," Rin replied shakily.

"Yeah it's fine." Obito muttered looking away, "So, what's going on here?"

"Sit." Minato commanded sternly, and Kakashi sat, followed quickly by his two new students. "Kakashi lives here; he's an orphan that I have taken into my family; because Kakashi needs someone he can rely on."

Rin and Obito nodded in understanding.

"That being said, Kakashi has been my student for a little over five years and is going to be your teammate, _if_ and only _if_ you can pass my test." Minato continued.

Minato's Tail

A few days later, Minato stood in front of the three, "Alright, now that my problem has been taken care of..." Minato shook his head, pushing Kyuubi's memory away to focus on his students. "Your task is to get these away from me." Minato explained, holding up two bells.

"_If_ you manage to get the bells from me you will become or remain as my students." Minato's smirk was playful, "_However_... if you can't... then you are stuck without a teacher."

"But Tou-san, there are only two bells and three of us!" Kakashi pointed out.

Exactly, My Kit..." Minato agreed affectionately, "That means that you can get one, both, or neither as your new teammates."

Kakashi blinked. "...But I don't want teammates Tou-san..." If they passed then that meant that Tou-san would have less time to spend with him!

Minato's smirk hot bigger as he tied the bells to the waist, "Begin," He disappeared.

Minato's Tail

About a year after Obito and Rin passed the test, Minato couldn't be more pleased with their progress. Initially fearful and awkward, Obito and Rin were now much more confidant. Although... Minato did wish that Kakashi would put a bit more effort into their bonding exercises... The little Chuunin was dragging his feet the whole way and it frustrated Minato to no end that his kit hadn't taken to his new teammates the way he'd hoped. Maybe a Namikaze bonding exercise would do the trick... And then, about a week before the planned exercise, he was visited by his sensei Jiraiya.

"Good morning Sensei, going to join us for breakfast?" Minato asked with a smile before blinking at his Sensei's uncharacteristically serious face. "…What's up?"

"What's going on with you Minato?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Huh? Sensei, I'm not sure what you mean..." Minato laughed nervously, he hadn't been acting strange had he? "I haven't been acting strange have I Sensei?" Minato asked, carefully controlling his expression.

"You haven't been very enthusiastic about training your students as you were before that mission to Rouran. You haven't played any of those training games since!" Jiraiya told him, "Now, what's the problem?"

Minato bit his lip. "I met my son, and I'm not going to let him grow up alone again."

"...Again? Minato! You aren't talking about time travel are you? You can't just change things! You have to preserve the timeline!" Jiraiya scolded him.

Minato's eyes narrowed, he snorted, "What timeline Sensei? There _is_ no timeline!" He stopped, "Sensei," He asked in a quiet, extremely hurt voice, "...Do you _want_ me to _die_?"

Jiraiya stopped cold. "...Die?"

"Yes," Minato replied as he started backing up, "Do you want me, and my Vixen, to die?"

Betrayal bloomed in Minato's heart as he stared up at his Sensei, the man he had looked up to... wanted him to die? ...To leave Naruto _alone_? He took off, using the older man's shock to his advantage. Minato was _fast_ the fastest the village had ever produced. He. Had. To. Get. Away!

Tears of bitter anger and betrayal ran down his cheeks when he finally entered his home. He searched out his Vixen, who was making herself some tea (one of the few things she _could_ make that didn't end up tasting strange or like Ramen) and pulled her to his chest burying his nose in her lovely blood red hair and finally lost his composure. Now that he was safe in the privacy of his home...

Minato held her tightly as he sobbed in her hair, regretting the fact they were even planning on making _that man_ Naruto's Godfather. Jiraiya didn't _deserve_ the honor anymore!

_"...Minato...?"_ Kushina asked hesitantly, _"What's wrong...?"_

Minato shook; his emotions were so out of control. "...Jiraiya-sensei wants us to die." He explained aloud, too overcome by the grief that the man he had once looked up to as a father figure didn't care that his student was going to _die_ in three years' time.

"...What? Minato, what are you talking about?" Kushina asked almost frantically.

"Jiraiya-sensei wants us to 'preserve the timeline'." Minato spat, "He knows about your seal Hime," Minato told his would-be mate brokenly, "He knows; that even if Kyuubi doesn't try to break free that the seal will be so weak when you give birth to Naruto that someone who means to harm us could very easily rip him from the seal, killing you. And then I would have no choice but to seal Kyuubi into Naruto, and I'd have to use a seal that kills to do it..."

Kushina stared up at Minato in stunned silence. And this was the man that would be Naruto's Godfather? "Does he really not care if we die...?" she asked in shock.

"It certainly seems that way, My Vixen..." Minato replied sadly. He wasn't sure how to take the fact that Jiraiya didn't seem to care that the last members of two Great Clans from Uzu would soon die. That Jiraiya didn't care was a sharp blow to Minato personally. He'd looked up to the man so much, seen him as a father figure, had actually _wanted to be like him_... Now... now Minato wasn't sure what to feel.

(End)

Ok, this was another emotionally charged chapter that came out super-fast… all thanks to my awesome beta! A few words from them created entire scenes! That's talent!

Yeah, Jiraiya; _really_ messed up…

Neph


	5. And Jiraiya Digs Himself A Deeper Hole

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(And Jiraiya digs himself an _even deeper_ hole)

For the next few days, whenever Minato saw Jiraiya he would gently heard his students away and leave, if he was on his own, say shopping for something, he would leave abruptly and go to a different store to buy supplies. At first it just left Jiraiya confused and bewildered, why was his favorite (read: only remaining) student avoiding him?

When he went to visit the man, his girlfriend and his student, he found that he had been taken off the, admittedly short, list of ninja keyed into the Security seals. And there were new one to specifically keep him out even. All in all, Jiraiya was becoming very disheartened. Why did his student suddenly seem to hate him?

Minato's tail

The small Namikaze family, plus two students however, very much enjoyed their Jiraiya free days. "Think my dear," Minato purred in Kushina's ear, "We don't need Jiraiya to teach Naruto anything, _I_ can give 'Ruto the Toad contract. I want to be the one to teach him the Rasengan..."

Kushina giggled, "We'll teach him seals and Kenjutsu..."

Minato purred in response. They didn't need his _stupid_ Sensei; the man would be Naruto's Godfather in name only. Minato was already thinking about asking Fugaku instead.

Kushina suddenly gave Minato a wicked smile, "What if we got Naruto-chan interested in being a medic instead? I'm sure Rin would be able to get him started..."

Minato gave a purring laugh, "He'd have to work extremely hard for that, but I like the idea, especially if having to seal Kyuubi-sama into Naruto-kit is inevitable..."

The mention of their mutual, perhaps unavoidable, deaths in a little under three years' time brought the once cheerful atmosphere crashing down around their ears. They hadn't even gone through Kyuubi's memories of Naruto as a child yet. Minato had been much too busy trying to make his team work together. ...And then there was still the fact that Kushina was having trouble learning to project her thoughts when she wanted them to be heard... Sure, it wasn't as bad as it used to be but...

Minato's Tail

The first time she had accidentally projected was when she was watching Minato train with Kakashi privately, after the other two had gone home, it had started out innocently enough, with Kakashi being replaced by a young Naruto but then... the scene had change...

_He and Kushina were trapped in a forest deep in enemy territory; they were fine, none the worse for wear really, even if their clothes were tattered and torn. They found a cave to use for the night, the routine happened; she set up the camp while Minato went hunting... That was where it stopped being... innocent._

_ After dinner, Minato had gazed at his mate with lust-darkened eyes as he sank into a more foxlike lounging position, his Concealment Genjutsu fell slowly as he channeled his chakra into his tail and ears. His changing ears were the first thing she noticed, then the change in his eyes, his growing fangs, his claws... and eight beautiful golden blond tails with white tips..._

Minato's Tail

She had gotten tons better since then, but sometimes... Minato would entertain the idea of that fantasy. It was a guilty pleasure of his really, and he really did love her... Kakashi though, had found the whole thing traumatizing. Much to Minato's amusement.

Minato's Tail

Finally, at the end of his rope, Jiraiya approached his Sensei, the Sandaime, "Sensei, I'm not sure what to do... Minato has been avoiding me..." Jiraiya whined pathetically.

Hiruzen fixed Jiraiya with an amused look, "Well, what do you want -me- to do about it?" he asked, Jiraiya must have done something like peep on Kushina again, that's what he had done the last time Minato had shunned him...

Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "May I have a C-Rank mission Sensei, I'll take Minato with me."

Sarutobi nodded, hoping that his student and Minato would make up soon. He looked through the missions, "Here you go, you and Minato will be defending an important caravan from bandits," he explained, handing the scroll over. "Thank you Sensei!" Jiraiya cheered inwardly, Minato wouldn't be able to say no to a mission!

Minato's Tail

When Jiraiya found Minato, he was introducing a Namikaze training game to his students. "Ok, this exercise has been used by my clan for training and bonding since my clan was founded." Minato explained. "It is called 'Hunting' and can be used when you are actually out hunting food, or if you are chasing a target."

"That sounds fun Sensei, how do we play?" Obito asked excitedly, he really hoped that Kakashi would end up playing with them.

"One of us will be the 'Prey'" Minato explained, "The other three are the 'Hunters', if the 'Hunters' catch the 'Prey', then the 'Prey' is dead and the game is over." He smirked, "Sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Kakashi actually perked up a bit, it _was_ kind of hard to play this game with just two people after all, 'Play' had always been Kakashi's favorite game to play.

"Since this is the first time we are going to be playing this game..." Minato's smirk became _very_ playful, "I will be the 'Prey' first, I'll give you, my adorable students; a handicap as well, I will not be using the Hiraishin, or all of my considerable speed, I will be going half speed."

"Ok!"

"Ready, set, GO!" Minato disappeared into the trees.

As Minato passed Jiraiya's hiding place, at half seed, his Sensei reached out and grabbed the back of his vest, using Shunshin to disappear.

When Jiraiya arrived at the gate, Minato had managed to slip out of his grip.

When Minato saw just who had taken him away from one of his favorite training games he growled, snarling at the older man. "What do you want?" All the playfulness that Minato had displayed with his students was long gone. This was the man who would rather have him die as Hokage then live to be a father.

Jiraiya handed Minato the mission scroll as their clients watched on wearily. Minato glared at Jiraiya before opening the scroll to read it, about a minute later when he finished, Minato snapped the scroll closed, "No, I refuse." He told Jiraiya in a calm angry voice, "I refuse to work with someone who would condemn me to death! How do I know that you aren't planning to kill me early?"

Jiraiya spluttered as Minato glared death at him. "I refuse to go anywhere with you," Minato spat.

"But Minato, You and I were requested for this mission!" Jiraiya tried to sooth his pissed off student.

"You want me to _die_ to 'preserve that goddamned timeline'!" Minato nearly shouted at his sensei, "We _were_ going to Name him Naruto from _your_ book!"

Jiraiya stared, mouth agape. "I didn't mean it like that Minato..."

"_Really_?" Minato asked, snarling "That's what it sounded like to _me_! Now excuse me, I have students to get back to." Minato turned and began to walk away.

"Minato! You can't leave before our mission even starts!"

Minato turned, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Watch me." He snarled flashing away, reappearing where his kits hadn't even noticed that he was gone.

Minato's Tail

After several hours of playing 'Hunting', Minato lay in the middle of the clearing panting quietly with his kits lying around him in a similar state. Minato chuckled as Kakashi laid his little head in his lap. "That was fun." Minato told them happily, "The most fun I've had in a while..."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, that was fun, but I _still_ like 'Play' better."

"Then we'll just have to 'Play' with them another day," Minato grinned, he sat up when he felt the chakra presence of an ANBU on the edge of the clearing, "Yes, ANBU-san?" He turned to look at the figure.

"Minato-san, the caravan cannot leave the village without you."

Minato's lips lifted away from his teeth as he hissed in displease. "I am _not_ going anywhere with Jiraiya-san alone ANBU-san." Minato told the figure with an air of finality. "Either Kushina-hime is added, or my students are. Or both."

"I will see if Sandaime-sama will allow it."

"Thank you ANBU-san." Minato replied curtly as he sat up. When he looked to where the ANBU had been, they were long gone.

Minato sighed, "Get up kits, and let's go home."

Rin and Obito stretched as they sat up tiredly. "I'd rather take a nap before going home..." Rin murmured with Obito nodding in agreement.

Kakashi put his arms around Minato's neck, "Carry me Tou-san, I'm tired..."

Minato laughed, "Pushy kit..." Minato scolded playfully as he stood up. "Alright, if you insist Kakashi-kit..."

Kakashi simply nodded and rested his head against the base of Minato's neck. They trooped back to the Namikaze compound, where Rin and Obito ended up spending the night.

Minato's Tail

The next morning the ANBU was back. Minato went around the kitchen as per normal as he waited for the man to speak. "Sandaime-sama has decided to allow you to bring just one person of your choice Minato-san."

"Thank you boar," Minato replied, "Please tell Sandaime-sama that Kushina-hime will be accompanying me."

"As you wish," the ANBU disappeared from the window sill as Kakashi and his teammates came down for breakfast.

Kakashi set the table without being told as his teammates sat down. "Good morning Tou-san/Minato-sensei," the three chorused.

"Good morning Kits," Minato replied as he filled their plates with some traditional food. "Kushina-hime and I will be leaving after breakfast for a mission, the three of you are on your own until I return, Kakashi, feel free to teach them how to 'Play'."

"Yes Tou-san," Kakashi agreed.

Minato's Tail

Jiraiya was sorely disappointed when his student appeared at the gate with his girlfriend in toe. Now how was he supposed to mend the burned bridge? Minato was more likely to spend all his time with Kushina now! The poor Gama-sennin had tears in the corners of his eyes as he felt the very strong urge to pull his hair out. Why was Minato doing this to him?

Minato laced his fingers with Kushina's as they approached the caravan, both smiling secret smiles. _"Ready for this Kushina-hime?"_

_"As I'll ever be,"_ his mate-to-be replied, _"I don't like the way he is trying to push this though."_

_"Why do you think I refuse to be alone with him?"_ Minato asked rhetorically, _"He wants us to -die-, how can we trust him not to stab us in the back on a simple mission like this one?"_

Kushina shrugged, she didn't know, but that was why she was here, to protect Minato's back in the face of this betrayer.

_"...I had thought..."_ Minato breathed in her mind sadly, _"That Sensei would jump at the chance to keep us from dying in three years... I guess I was wrong…"_

(End)

…I have to say… Unless Jiraiya figures out a way to rebuild the bridge he accidentally burned fast, he'll never be able to get that close relationship with Minato back, and even when it does heal they will never be as close as they were. All thanks to Jiraiya's big mouth too…

Enjoy!

Neph


	6. Hokage and Sensei

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Hokage and Sensei)

Jiraiya approached his student opening his mouth to apologize.

"Jiraiya-sensei, this is a mission, and no place to solve personal disputes." Minato told him icily as he walked past the man, his fingers intertwined with Kushina's.

"But-"

"Our personal lives should not flow into our professional lives, Hentai-san." Kushina cut him off. "Are we leaving now or not?"

Jiraiya gaped after them.

Minato turned to look back at Jiraiya, his eyes cold, "What's wrong Hentai-san, Are you assigned to this mission or not? I'm sure that Hime and I can handle it just fine. Why don't you go back to peeping and let us handle it... If you're _that_ scared..." Minato mocked him.

Jiraiya stared after the two of them as they went to talk to the leader of the caravan, suddenly feeling extremely hurt and not understanding just why... He sighed and trudged after his student, feeling extremely stupid. "How am I supposed to reconnect with Minato if Kushina-hime is here...?" he wondered morosely as they left the village, finally.

He really had messed up hadn't he? But… how was he supposed to apologize and make things right if his student wouldn't let him? Jiraiya would be the first to admit that he had some knee-jerk reaction so almost everything. And his reaction to Minato telling he'd met a future version of his son, and that he wanted to live… his comment about 'preserving the timeline? Knee-jerk right there, did he was his precious student and his girlfriend to die? No, did he want them to die the day that was supposed to be one of the best they'd ever experience? Hell No! But… how was he supposed to explain that to them when they would not give him the time of day? He missed them, He missed Minato, he missed Kushina, and heck; he missed the brats Minato taught! He even missed them calling him Ero-sensei! He missed the closeness that they'd had. And, though he knew that he might never be that close to them again… he wanted to get some of that back.

The mission went well and was fairly routine; thankfully. When they got back to the village, Jiraiya grabbed Minato's upper arm. "Listen to me Minato," Jiraiya began.

Minato blinked, had the man finally understood what he'd been trying to tell him about a month ago? "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, this way." Minato led them into an over grown part of Training ground Seven, through the trees and down a path so tightly woven with traps that you couldn't stray from the path at all unless you wanted to get hurt... and finally stopped at a huge hollowed out tree. "We can talk here." Minato offered, holding the white curtain open for both Kushina and Jiraiya.

After they were settled into the chairs Jiraiya began again. "You told me that you met a boy named Naruto on your mission to Rouran and that he was your son."

Minato nodded, "He will be born in a little under three years."

"My comment on preserving the timeline; that was a knee-jerk reaction Minato. You asked me if I wanted you to die, you didn't let me answer. No, I don't want you to die, you or Kushina." Jiraiya sighed "I would be the first to tell you this, sometime my mouth engages _before_ my brain has a chance to. If you have to die to preserve the timeline, then the timeline can go to hell!"

Minato's Tail

Six months later, the Hokage gathered his advisers and Jounin commander to his office. "We are now going to discuss the options for my successor, The Yondaime Hokage."

"Let's make a list and then debate the choices." Homura suggested, and each wrote down their suggestions for the Yondaime on slips of paper.

Each was placed face down on the Sandaime's desk, The Sandaime flipped the first one and shot a look at his old friend. "No Danzou you are as old as I am. We need someone younger."

Danzou sulked inwardly as the next piece of paper was flipped. Orochimaru, "Hm..."

Shikaku shook his head, "He is becoming a recluse Sandaime-sama; he's losing touch with everyone, including his teammate Jiraiya-sama."

"Not him then..." Hiruzen sighed as they came to the last name. Namikaze Minato. "..."

"Yes..." Koharu breathed as she thought about it. "...That could work..."

The others in the room, other than Danzou, all quickly agreed Minato was perfect!

Minato's Tail

Minato was lying in the sun with his Kushina-hime's head on his chest when the summons from the Hokage came. "Hm?" Minato stared at the bird, "...Wait a minute..." He sat up hurriedly, accidently making Kushina fall to the ground hard.

"Owe, Minato! What's the big idea?" She asked angrily.

"The selection was early!" Minato told her hastily, "I got the impression from Kyuubi-sama's memories that I had only been Hokage for a year at that point!"

"Kushina... Oh My Uzu-hime... At this point we have two and a half years..." Minato breathed cupping her right cheek with his right hand, "That the rate of which everything is changing..."

Minato grabbed his cloak from a nearby branch and pulled it on as he hurried from the clearing with Kushina on his heels. "Why is it speeding up?" Minato wondered, "At this rate Naruto might be born early!"

Kushina nodded silently, _"Shall I grab your students 'Nato-kun?"_

_"Might as well, My Hime."_ Minato replied, _"I'll see you later!"_ He flashed off.

Minato stood there in front of the Hokage's (is this really about to be mine?) office. He reached out to knock with a trembling hand. This was what he had always dreamed of but... Minato swallowed nervously as the door opened for him. "You wished to see me?" he asked, surprised beyond all reason that his voice was as steady as it was.

Hiruzen took the hat off of his head and gave it to Minato. "It has been decided, that you, Namikaze Minato shall be the Yondaime Hokage."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama." Minato breathed, taking the hat. Once he did so, he froze. What if Naruto was born early? What if... Minato shook his head to himself as he looked down at the Hokage's Hat. ...They still had Kyuubi's memories of Naruto to view didn't they...? In order to keep Naruto from being born early... they would have to watch those memories, no matter how heart breaking they were.

When are you going to be announcing this decision?" Minato asked nervously. He needed time. He wasn't sure how much, but he did _not_ want the announcement to be right away!

"We were going to announce it to the village tomorrow." Sarutobi told him.

'NO!" Minato immediately protested, "I mean no, no, I need more time than that... Please?" Minato winced inwardly, so much for not panicking...

"How much time to you need Minato? I understand that you're nervous..." Sarutobi asked.

Minato chewed on the inside of his lip, how long would it take to review the memories he had of Naruto's childhood? He wasn't sure but... "...Give a week please, two at the most." That would give them time to digest the information and to plan...

"Alright Minato, that's what we'll give you." Sarutobi agreed.

Minato bowed to his predecessor and fled.

Minato's Tail

Minato rested his forehead against Kushina's taking a deep calming breath as he pulled up the first of Naruto's childhood memories.

So cold... Oh hey! It's the, the food girl! Naruto reached or the food only to have his hand slapped away. I can't sleep... but so tired, why can't I sleep? The dreams... they won't leave me alone! Inu-nii! Help, help, help, HELP! Naruto was only three.

(End)

Yeah, the end is sad, there won't be very many, two more for pre canon and three at most that take place in canon.

Enjoy!

Neph


	7. Memories and Reactions

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Memories and Reactions)

Minato and Kushina pulled a part, staring at each other in shock. "What was that about?" Kushina asked.

Minato shook his head, "I don't know Hime, I just don't know..." Naruto's feeling had been so... pure, his hunger, his fear, his panic... That his son, at three was feeling emotions that no three year old should… Minato pulled her close, trying to provide some measure of comfort.

"He was scared of something..." Minato's eyes narrowed, "Inu...?" His eyes widened as he realized who it was, "Kakashi!"

"Why is Kakashi in ANBU?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know..." Minato murmured, why was it Inu and not Kakashi taking care of Naruto? Was Naruto not safe? Was it not safe for _Kakashi_ to be associated with Naruto? Would that put Naruto or Kakashi in danger? "Why would Kakashi join in the first place?"

At least they knew that Kakashi would carry through with his promise... but... "Where is Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked

"I think we can worry about where Jiraiya is in the memories later," Kushina replied sensibly, "The question is, should we stop and rest for a bit or keep going?"

Minato bit his lip, "We only have a week to go through the memories and to plan... so we might as well keep going." Minato replied, "If it does get to be too much however..."

"You can pull us out." Kushina agreed. They needed to do this.

Minato's Tail

It's my first test! I studied really, really hard; I hope I do well... No! I will do well! Inu-nii quizzed me and I got a prefect according to him so! ...Oh this is so much easier than Inu-nii's quizzes... *yawn* I'm bored...

Ok! I can't wait to get my test back! It was so easy... why was it so easy though? Kina-sensei's giving them back... Hey wait a minute... Zero? With a note that I cheated? I didn't cheat! ...What's the point in doing well if they think I cheated and give me a zero? Inu-nii won't be happy...

Minato's Tail

Minato pulled away as the memory ended. "Something is really wrong with this picture..."

"..." Kushina stared up at Minato's shock in her eyes. "That was Kina-chan..."

"Wait, Kina-sensei is your friend?" Minato asked in horror.

Kushina nodded. "Why isn't she treating my son fairly?"

Minato shook his head, unable to believe that one of their friends would be so cruel to their son. And it _was_ obvious that Naruto was _theirs_... "There are still several more memories..."

"Let's keep going."

"...As you wish Hime."

Minato's Tail

Uzumaki-sama and Namikaze-sama are so cool! I want to be like them when I'm older. Especially Namikaze-sama! I want to be Hokage too, and then maybe they'd stop looking at me with those eyes... There might not be much of a point to studying but I'm gunna do my best anyway, I don't care if I'm getting zeros, Inu-nii says that I'm doing very well, even when the papers I bring him have zeros. Inu-nii even helped me write that report on the Kannabi bridge mission that Namikaze-sama went on. Stupid Sensei, we were told to write a report on a mission of our choice and write a report with what I'd do different... But now it's time to train!

Inu-nii gave me special training kunai when I told him I wanted to be like Uzumaki-sama and Namikze-sama!

"Oh no! The demon's getting smarter!"

"Kill it kill it!"

"Get out of our training ground Demon and don't ever come back!"

Hey no! Don't take those! Those are _mine_! Inu-nii gave them to me! ...Help! Inu-nii, somebody! Thank you... 'Gaku-jii... They took the supplies that Inu-nii gave me!

Minato's Tail

Their eyes snapped open. That was even more intense than the other two had been! "...I think we need to stop for the moment..." Minato breathed, he recognized those kunai... "Those were mine... the ones I trained with to use my Hiraishin..."

Kushina buried her face in Minato's chest, "They probably got destroyed..."

Minato nodded sadly. "I don't think 'Gaku would have been able to get those back... They'd have gone into the Konoha Weapon's Museum..." With all the other weapons that belonged to all the Hokage...

Minato and Kushina decided to spend the rest of the day with Team Seven. Watching as Minato's old training kunai were stolen was a bit too much.

Jiraiya found the five of them in Training ground seven Kushina leaning against Minato as they watched Obito and Kakashi train, with Rin watching, to take care of any cuts and scrapes. Kakashi was getting along with them both much better, but there was still much to be desired in his acceptance of them, especially Obito.

Jiraiya sat with them, "So, feeling better?" he asked.

"Sensei... have you ever had a feeling that..." Minato trailed off, "That you weren't... ready for something? You want it with everything that you are but right when it's being handed to you... you flinch away?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "How are your students Minato?" He asked, sitting down on his student's other side.

"...Their doing better." Minato admitted, "Though I might have to insist we play more training games... it seems that that's the only time that Kakashi truly has fun being part of a team..."

"Then play more games." Jiraiya replied.

Minato and Kushina shared a look before Minato turned back to the older man, "You are going to be Naruto's Godfather, but you aren't there in the memories that we've gone through..."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Your guess as to where I am in those is as good as mine, though... unless I retire between now and then it's likely that I'd be on a mission."

Minato and Kushina had to concede the point. They turned back to watch the training just as Kakashi pinned Obito, _again_.

"Kits, enough!" Minato called finally, "Take a break!"

Kakashi came over and collapsed on Minato's lap, much to the man's amusement. "...Tired Tou-san..."

Minato rolled his eyes and looked down at his student fondly, "Maybe if you lightened up a bit and tried to have some fun with Obito you wouldn't be..."

"Awe... Tou-san..." Kakashi whined as Minato started to card his fingers through Kakashi's slightly damp hair.

"You really would have more fun 'Kashi-kit, would you like it better if I introduced more of our games?"

"That would be nice Tou-san..." Kakashi muttered, yawning. "Ano... about his memories... can I see them too?"

Minato chuckled, "Sure."

Minato's Tail

Why did they have to choose Bunshin, _again_? My control isn't good enough for it! Kawarimi is _easy_, so's Henge... So why do I always test on Bunshin? ...Unless they _want_ me to fail... Oh look, its Mizuki-sensei... Another way to pass? Do I _look_ stupid to you? ...I must, alright, I'll do it... Better go tell Sandaime-jiji...

Oh My God! I can't believe I got him with that stupid prank! *laughs* Now to play my part in this. Now! Where is that scroll... Oh, there it is! ...Really Jiji, did you have to make it _this_ easy?

...Ok, so this is the place that Mizuki-baka will be... rather soon. Let's take a look, Jiji did give me permission to learn _one_ Jutsu in here so... ...Kage Bunshin? ... Oh this is cool... Mental feedback on dispersion? ...Why doesn't Jiji use this for his paperwork? Solid clone plus gained experience is awesome!

...Oh hey! Iruka-sensei! ...I've seen Inu-nii making eyes at him... as long as Inu-nii is happy... But still, Hey wait! ...Oh _there's_ Mizuki-baka...

Wait! Wait, wait, wait... _I'm_ the fox? Ha! Baka, I know I'm not but according to the plan... Oh I can't believe that! You touch Iruka-nii _again_ and there will be nothing left of you when Inu-nii and I are done with you!

Minato's Tail

Minato and Kushina gave each other speculative glances. _"Iruka? Who's that?"_ Kushina asked.

"He's Mauri-sensei's kid," Minato replied. Oh this was too good! Minato looked down at Kakashi, "I heard Mauri-sensei needs a babysitter..." Minato grinned evilly.

"Oh... That would be a good way for them to get acquainted!" Kushina agreed, giggling.

Kakashi didn't answer; he was still watching Naruto's older memories. He didn't know that his Tou-san was going to try his hand at matchmaking.

Kushina blinked, "You mean that adorable little boy that we sometimes see riding on her back?"

"Yep, that's Iruka." Minato confirmed. "They'll be cute together, ne?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Mm," Kushina agreed, "Let's continue..."

"As you wish My Uzu-hime..."

Minato's Tail

...This guy is weird! I've seen him around the village watching me too... but he never really made an effort before now to talk to me, although... He did used to come sit with me and keep me company when Inu-nii and 'Gaku-ji were busy. ...Before 'Gaku-ji died anyway...

What he did to Ebisu-baka was priceless! ...Though why Kaka-sensei couldn't train Sasuke and I at once makes no real sense... Toads are awesome!

...Why do you want me to tap Kyuubi's chakra...? Ok... I'll trust you... Damn, this summoning thing is hard! All I'm getting are tadpoles as pseudo-toads! ... Hey wait why are we at the top of a... Ah! You bastard!

...That's a really big fox... though I'm not sure what I was expecting anymore... Hey, Gimme some chakra, if you don't we go splat! ...Thanks... Kyuubi-sama...

Kuchiyose! Ok... This toad is freaking HUGE!

Ha, hahaha... Oh He got told! Serves him right for pushing me off a cliff... Test? I can do it, just you watch tteba! ...Damn it! I told myself I wouldn't say that so often...!

Minato's Tail

Minato pulled Kushina out of the memory as he felt his heart nearly stop. Fugaku was going to die too?

Kushina focused on something else, "Jiraiya..."

"Hm?" Jiraiya didn't move, totally clueless about the danger he was in. "What's up Kushina-hime?"

"If you _ever_ think that throwing a kid off a cliff is a good idea for training... I'll kill you." Kushina promised.

Jiraiya blinked at her, bewildered. "If I ever think of something like that, go ahead."

Minato missed this byplay; he was too busy worrying about why the Uchiha would die.

"Minato?" Kushina called.

"I-I'm ok," He reassured her, a bit shaken. Well, he was the Hokage; he had the power to protect his friend didn't he?

Minato looked down at Kakashi, "I am the Hokage now... I will do whatever I have to, to protect my friends, and my family."

"...Minato?" Kushina asked.

"...Nothing Hime, Shall we continue?"

Minato's Tail

I hate Neji for what he did to Hinata! She didn't deserve to almost die! I swear Neji I'll beat you... Ha! That wasn't so hard! I won! I hope Sasuke knows what he's doing... Feathers? Uh oh...

Uh, that didn't feel good at all! What...? An, invasion...? Oh crap! Gotta go after Sasuke!

_That's_ Gaara? ...He had it worse than me that's for sure... Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Grr... You aren't getting away with this Gaara! ...That's one fucking huge Tanuki...

I won! ...Needed Bunta-sama to do it but I won!

Minato's Tail

Kushina had tears in her eyes. "...Naruto... _all_ Jinjuuriki have it hard..."

"What did Neji do to Hinata?" Minato wondered as he pulled Kushina closer and pet her hair. "And who are Neji and Hinata...?"

"Sasuke looked like Miki-chan and 'Gaku..." Minato mused, thinking about what they'd seen, Neji and Hinata have to be Hyuuga... Hinata is Hiashi's though I'm not sure whose Neji is..."

Minato's Tail

Eh? Shika! What do you mean Sasuke is gone?! Give me _one_ second! ...I really wish 'Gaku-ji had been able to get my Kunai back! Those bastards at the Museum... I _know_ those kunai were mine! Inu-nii said Tou-san would have wanted me to have them...

No! Focus, focus! I have everything... Oh hey Neji, hey Kiba! Hey Chougi! ...So it's just us than Shikamaru? Ok. That formation is good... I wouldn't change anything really except... I wish I didn't have to hide! When I put my finger to the ground I can... I have chakra sensor abilities, not many but...

Chougi! ...Are you sure you can do it...? ...Alright then, we'll leave him to you!

Spiders?! ...I have a feeling we're all going to hate spiders now... Neji? But! ...Fine, come on Kiba, Shika, we need to keep going or we'll _never_ get Sasuke back... We'll leave this to you Neji, good luck!

Grr... No matter what we do it seems that we are being forced to leave the others behind one by one... Kiba! ...I suppose you're going to tell us to keep going too? ...Fine, stay safe you dumb mutt... Come on Shika! We have to go.

Never mind that! We have work to do! I won't look back... but I do hope that everyone is ok... Tsunade-ba-chan promised backup, please let them arrive soon..

Eh? Shika! You can't be serious! I can't leave you behind too! I don't- ... Fine you lazy genius bastard I'll go! ...Just... Stay safe Shika...

I can't _believe_ that I've had to leave them all behind! They could be dead for all I know! ...Good luck guys... Please hang in there until help arrives...

Eh? Who is -this- guy...? ...It doesn't matter... Oi! Sasuke, come home! ... What do you _mean_ _NO_? ...I don't want to fight this guy but... Oh hey Lee, are you sure you should be up? ...Are you sure about that...? You're _absolutely sure_ you can take this guy? ...Ok I guess... But wait! You're still injured! But-! ...Fine, if you really feel that way then... Good luck buddy...

Sasuke... I'm coming...

This... This place... It's the Valley of the End... ...I can admire this place later! I have to find Sasuke! ...There he is! Sasuke!

...Why are we fighting...? Sasuke, what happened to you? ...! ...You... You tried to kill me... WHY? ...Kyuubi-sama... Please help me... jumbled thoughts...

...Uh... I-Inu-nii...? Tsunade-ba sent Inu-nii... Inu-nii, Sasuke tried to kill me... Why would my best friend do that...?

Minato's Tail

Minato's grip on Kakashi (who was still in his lap) tightened. "My little Kitsune-Ryouken..." Minato breathed, "Thank you..."

"...Why...?" Kushina asked.

"Why what?" Minato asked, "Why did Sasuke not want to come back? Or is it... Why did Sasuke try to kill Naruto?"

"...Both I suppose..." Kushina admitted; there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "...We have to do something!"

"Surviving past Naruto's birth is what we need to concentrate on now, my Hime," Minato reminded her, "A lot of the problems might actually stem from the fact that we didn't live last time."

"You really think so?" Kushina asked desperately.

Minato nodded, looking down at his young student/adopted son. He chuckled, "...Kakashi-kit fell asleep..."

(End)

…Wow this one is the longest chapter yet… Enjoy! Ktsune means fox and Ryouken means hound, I strung them together to make a new nickname for Kakashi, though it might not get used that often.

Neph


	8. Achievements and Surprises

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Achievements and Surprises)

Minato blinked as he started to go through the memories again and found that they had _missed_ one. "Hime, we missed one!"

Minato's Tail

...I can't believe that Perv left me here! ...Not to mention he took most of my money... I bet he's spending it all on Whores... ...What's this? ...A Scratch-and-win?

...So, I get two of the same thing and that's what I win? Sounds easy enough... ...Did I just win? ...Can I try again? ...I won again... Why is she giving me more? Thirteen… And I won every single time. …isn't that strange?

Minato's Tail

Minato and Kushina stared at each other for several seconds. "..."

"...No one's _that_ lucky..." Minato finally muttered in amazement.

Kushina nodded in agreement. "You're lucky and I'm lucky... but neither of us are _that_ lucky..."

Minato shook his head as a plan began to form in his mind.

Minato's Tail

Minato fidgeted a week later as The Hokage started to speak to the crowd, His outfit hadn't change at all, but for the hat on his head. His nervousness wreaked havoc on his control over his concealment Genjutsu, his pupils had become slits and he channeled chakra into his ears, morphing them.

Kushina-hime, his wonderful Vixen, had altered his cloak; it now read on the back: Yondaime Hokage. He was pacing like a caged fox almost. Minato wasn't sure why, but things seemed to be speeding up almost too fast for him to keep up! The Third War was still on... and he was still going to be expected to be on the battlefield...

Minato looked up when the Sandaime came back in. "You ready Minato?"

"...As I'll ever be..." Minato replied as Hiruzen turned to go back out there, "I just hope this isn't a mistake..." the Yondaime muttered to himself.

Minato took a deep breath as he stepped into the light and faced the crowd. Oh but he would rather be _anywhere but here_! He'd rather be planning training for his kits with Uzu-hime or getting roped into her pranks or training with her or, or... The Fantasy came to mind, just... _anywhere but here_!

Minato was almost blasted back by the crowd's reaction; thunderous applause. Minato put his best smile on, hoping that it didn't look twitchy and waved at the crowd. What in the world had possessed him to want _this_?

Minato suppressed a whimper, remembering that there was a seal somewhere that amplified the sounds made on the balcony, "Thank you, for that wonderful welcome," He spoke, hoping that he didn't sound nervous, he did to his own ears... which were still hidden under the hat. Minato pulled it off at a motion from his predecessor and went on to make his speech woodenly.

Afterwards Minato fell into his new chair, "...I never want to do that _again_!"

"Good luck with the paperwork Minato." The Sandaime did a little jig out of the office much to Minato's bewildered amusement. ...Until he looked down at his new desk and saw just how- high- the stacks were.

Minato whimpered before grabbing a Shinobi passing by, "Get me Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Yagami Rin and Hatake Kakashi, NOW!"

The ninja ran, scared for his life.

Minato was snarling at the paperwork the Sandaime had neglected to tell him would be part of the job when the terrified Shinobi stuck his head in the office and informed him that they had been found.

"Let them in, now!" Minato snarled as he read through yet another proposal from the civilian counsel. _"My god this is ridiculous! We're in the middle of a war and they want to cut our forces?"_

"Obito!" Minato looked up from the stack, "I want you to go grab 'Gaku for me! Rin, I need you to send out summons for the entire Counsel, including the civilians. Kakashi, I need you to sort through this," he gestured to the papers on the desk, "And tell me what are Shinobi matters and what aren't."

Obito and Rin fled from the office in search of their targets. Kakashi started two stacks, Shinobi and Civilian as Minato stood from his chair. He swept Kushina into his arms and kissed her hard enough to leave a bruise. His emotions bled away at her taste and he was able to begin planning what he was going to do about this.

"Tou-san," Kakashi interrupted them, "I'm finished..."

Minato turned, scowling when he saw that most of the Paper work was in one pile. "Civilian or Shinobi?"

"Civilian Tou-san," Kakashi replied.

"...Are the Civilians allowed to do this?" Kushina asked as she read one document, "...Cut our Shinobi numbers? Are they crazy?"

Minato shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine Kushina-hime..."

Minato's Tail

Obito stuck his head into the office, "Sensei, I've got Fugaku-itoko."

"Come in Obito." Minato replied as he read through the last of the paper work pertaining to the Shinobi population, he was -not- going to touch the Civilian stuff unless he had to, hopefully 'Gaku would be able to answer that question...

Fugaku stepped into he's best friend's new office, frowning when he saw the large pile that Minato was ignoring. "'Nato?"

Minato looked up from where he was signing one of Fugaku's own proposals for the Military Police. "Hey 'Gaku," He gestured to the pile, "All of this is from the Civilian sector of the village. It's not supposed to land on my desk is it?"

Fugaku gave the pile of unwanted work a speculative look. "...No... I don't think it's supposed to land on your desk. As Hokage you have better things to do."

Minato nodded, glad that Fugaku agreed, "Where is this supposed to go then?"

"Well..." Fugaku muttered as he tried to remember, "They go to the..."

(End)

…A bit shorter than usual I suppose, but as long as everyone likes it; it doesn't matter!

Enjoy!

Neph


	9. Dealing With Paperwork

Idea: After Minato returns from his mission to Rouran he says not a word. After swearing his young student Kakashi to silence also, he remembers. He remembers, and _plans_. A Life and Times Divergence fiction.

Summary: After watching his son fade away, Minato and Kakashi return to Konoha. They remember, and they _plan for the worst_. (Minato/Kushina, Minato-centric and maybe a few more pairings in later chapters)

Warning: Kyuubi is out of character, OCs! Violence (come on, they're _ninja_…)

Disclaimer: You think I own them? Nope! I own the OCs, _only_! …Wish I owned Naruto though...

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Minato's Tail

(Dealing With Paperwork)

"They are supposed to go to the Civilian Counsel, so I'm not sure why they are coming here…" Fugaku explained, "As a rule, Ninja stay away from Civilian matters, and as Hokage, all of this paperwork is not your concern."

"Then what is it doing on my desk?" Minato asked, "Because after today I am burning all civilian matters that land here."

Rin looked in, "Sensei, everyone has arrived; we're just waiting on you to begin."

"Thank you Rin-chan," Minato smiled as he stood up, "You coming 'Gaku?"

"Sure."

Minato's Tail

The Counsel was curious, why had their Hokage called for them? The Civilians were annoyed, they wanted to go home.

Minato led Fugaku and his students to the Council meeting room, "'Kashi, you have the paperwork that should have been taken care of by the Civilians?"

"Yes Tou-san, I've got it here." Kakashi replied, presenting Minato with a sealing scroll.

Minato nodded as he opened the doors and swept inside. He smiled at _his_ Shinobi as he sat in his chair, frowning at the Civilians a second later. "Now then... I shall call this Meeting to order and then we will begin with the reason for this meeting."

"What right do you have to call us here?" asked a pink haired woman snidely.

Minato glared down at the stupid woman. "I am the Leader of this village! I have every right to call you here whenever I see fit!" He snarled, "Which reminds me... _Why_ is Civilian work landing on the desk of a Shinobi?"

The Shinobi council looked at each other, had their Hokage really been working on things that he needn't worry about? They stared at the woman as if she had a death wish. Minato was scary normally, was she _trying_ to make him _angry_?

Diamonds sharpened to glass as Minato continued to glare; his shinobi hid their faces in their hands at the stupidity of the Civilian woman. "You ask me what right I have, I am a Shinobi Madam, I am the _Hokage_ I do what I dare when I dare. You cannot stop me. Now..." His eyes narrowed, "Why is your work appearing on _my_ desk? I have better things to do with my time!" Minato snarled.

Kushina reached out and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to relax a bit. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her grip. _"Kushina..."_

_"I know,"_ She whispered into his mind, _"They aren't worth it."_

_"But..."_ Minato tried to protest.

_"They are not worth it."_ Kushina repeated.

_"...Yes Uzu-hime..."_ Minato seemed to deflate. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You are lucky that I am not in the habit of killing random people."

Minato's Tail

Three hours of yelling later Minato left the Counsel feeling rather satisfied. When he got back to his office, Jiraiya was waiting for him. "Hello Sensei, what do you need?"

"I was wondering what kind of plans you had in place Minato."

"For what?" Minato asked.

"To keep Naruto from being an orphan," Jiraiya explained.

"Oh." Minato looked down at his desk, his eyes sad. The thought of leaving Naruto alone left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't _want_ to make Naruto the Jinjuuriki, but they did have the beginnings of a plan for if he still had to be.

Jiraiya sighed, "I know it's depressing Minato, but if you are planning on moving Kyuubi from Kushina to Naruto then you have to figure out a way to stay alive."

"Don't you think I know that Sensei?" Minato asked bitterly, "I have something but nothing really definitive..."

Minato's Tail

Minato sighed when he finally returned to his home and found Kushina at the kitchen table, thinking. "Ryo for your thoughts My Love?"

"Just thinking about Sasuke and Naruto..." Kushina replied.

"I see." Minato smiled, "They'd be cute together wouldn't they?"

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Kushina asked, "Yeah... Stupid Orochimaru!"

Minato sighed, "I'll do something about him the moment I have proof Hime, I promise."

"Thank you Minato," Kushina breathed, "It's his fault that Tatsuki nearly killed Naruto!" Kushina sniffed.

Minato leaned forward and kissed her tears way, he wished for her not to cry, it hurt him to see her like that. "Don't worry My Love... let's continue to plan for Naruto becoming the Jinjuuriki."

Kushina sent Minato a poisonous glare, "Naruto will _never_ be the Jinjuuriki!"

Minato flinched, "I don't want him to be either Hime, but we do have to plan for anything happening..." He held his hands out in surrender. His Vixen could be really scary, but he loved her, everything she was he loved, even when she turned her rage on him. "If there is any way to keep him from becoming the Jinjuuriki I promise that I will find it. But we still have to plan for the eventuality that we might not be able to stop it."

Minato's Tail

Then next day, after finishing his paper work, Minato raided the C rank mission list, looking for something to do other than the mind numbing things that the Civilian Counsel would have him do. He _needed_ to stay in top form! One word caught his attention.

Wave.

Minato smirked, "Bingo..." He wanted to see how Wave was doing for himself. Had Gato already started trying to bring the Country down? Simple Bodyguard job... but it also might not be...

Minato grabbed the appropriate scroll and read through it. "...Caravan escort to Wave..." Minato smirked, this would give Kakashi time to learn about Wave for when Naruto would be going, and no, watching Naruto's memories did not count... Minato whistled cheerfully as he left his office in search of his team.

He found them by the Academy, watching a class, Iruka's class.

Minato smirked as he came up behind them, "What 'cha looking at 'Kashi?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing!" Kakashi replied a bit too fast.

"Oh really..." Minato leaned against the gate, "Good morning Mauri-sensei!" he called, effectively halting the class.

Mauri brightened when she saw who it was, "Well good morning Minato-kun! How are you this morning?" She called back as she walked over to speak with him.

"Just fine," Minato said with a smirk, "Who is the little boy by the way? I'd heard you had a son?"

"Oh yes! Iruka-chan is doing so well! But then again I'm his mother so I'm probably not the best judge of that..."

Kakashi did _not_ like the smirk on his Tou-san's face at all! "Tou-san~!" He tried to jump on Minato to stop him from saying anything else.

Minato ducked and then grabbed Kakashi out of the air. "Sorry about that Mauri-sensei," Minato's smirk didn't change, "I think Kakashi just _really_ wants to meet Iruka..."

"Oh does he really?" Mauri asked, catching onto Minato's smirk and what it meant. "Sure, I wouldn't mind if they met... how about you have lunch with us Minato-kun? The rest of your team is welcome to join us." She gave him a smirk of her own.

Kakashi frantically shook his head as Minato's smirk widened, "Sure, we'd love too!"

"Lunch break is in five minutes." Mauri grinned.

"We'll be there Mauri-sensei!"

Minato's Tail

"So Minato, how does it feel to be Hokage?" Mauri asked as they went inside for lunch. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"It is actually," Minato grinned, "The paperwork is relatively light, and not having to be on the battlefield twenty-four seven is nice."

"That's good to hear." Mauri grinned as they all sat around her desk, "How's Kushina?"

"She's doing very well," Minato's eyes gleamed in happiness, "We can't wait to have children of our own actually."

Mauri's eyes sparkled as she envisioned what a child of her two favorite pupils would look like. "They'll be adorable I'm sure."

Minato looked down and away sadly, "Yeah… Do you think that it is possible that a child, any child could be shunned so badly for something not their fault that your fellow Academy instructors would try to… sabotage the child in question?" Minato refused to meet Mauri's eyes as he said this. Because even though it hasn't happened yet, even though it may _never_ happen… Minato still feels guilty that he had to put his only son through that, that he had condemned his son to a life of loneliness, without his parents to protect his and hold him and chase away his fears.

"I certainly hope not!" Mauri sounded scandalized that one of her students former or not would even consider it. "I'd like to think that they know better!" Mauri stopped when she saw the tears glistening in the corners of her former student's eyes, "Minato-kun, what's the matter?"

"In order to protect the village a Hokage must do everything they can right?" Minato asked, "That's what you always told us. That the Hokage sometimes has to sacrifice _everything_ for…"

"I did say that Minato yes, why?" Mauri asked gently, easily stepping into roll of comforting shoulder and listening ear that Minato had always seemed to need when things got to be too much. "What's bothering you?"

Minato sighed, how was he supposed to explain what he was going through? "When my child attends I do not want there to even be a chance that -any- child can be abuse by their instructors," Minato told her finally looking up, "I suppose you could say that my Clan's Protector sent me a vision of what -could- happen if he needs a new container."

"What happened?" Mauri asked.

"I saw the night my first child is supposed to be born." Minato told her, "And I was shown the kind of life my son will lead if nothing is done."

Mauri reached out and laid a hand on Minato's trembling wrist, "Now's not the time or place Minato-kun, why don't we talk about this later."

Minato nodded, "My Kakashi and his teammates were watching Iruka-chan's class. I think My 'Kashi might have been checking your kid out..." he said teasingly.

"Oh really?" Mauri giggled, glad that she had been able to steer the conversation away from depressing things, "It looks like My Iruka-chan might just be checking him right back."

Kakashi and Iruka sat ramrod straight, blushing at getting caught.

"Kaa-san~!"

"Tou-san!"

"Say Mauri-sensei... if you ever need a babysitter I'm sure 'Kashi-kit wouldn't mind..." Minato smirked.

"Oh, sure! It's not like I would consider anyone else for the job..." Mauri smirked back.

(End)

Ok, I want to say this _somewhere_ Kybi is _not_ Kyuubi, they are totally different characters! No Guest, Kybi is _not_ Kyuubi, do not assume anything, it makes you an ass. Kybi is _mine_…

Anyway, Enjoy!

Neph


End file.
